Phoenixes of Armageddon technology
Despite their rather ramshakle apperance, the Phoenixes of Armegeddon's technolgy is both effective and dangerous. Bringing the same innovative and out-of-box thinking their leader is known for, their technolgy can be just as effective as those made by far more advanced organizations. Ground Forces While their infantry and armoured technolgy is not the most graceful or polished as other forces, the Phoenixes ground technolgies are brutally effective and easy to maintain. *C-14 Impaler Guass Rifle: Nearly all infantry, save for specialized units, make use of the C-14 Impaler Guass Rifle. The rifle uses magnet-accelators to shoot nail-like casing at near super sonic speeds. While underpowered compared to plasma and laser weapons, it makes up for this in a nearly famous reliability. Alan Schezar himself is reported as saying "Nothing short of running it over with a siege tank will stop a 14 from firing," a reputation it as well earned. Its, relativily, simple design and ease of maintence makes it cheap to make and maintain while still being powerful to test all but the most advanced armors. Overall, the C-14 is an impressive weapon that makes up for its lack of power with a reliability unmatched anywhere else. *CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit Pattern "M": The CMC-400 is the standard armor used by Terran Marines. It is fully capable of protecting and operating in nearly any hostile enviroment zones, including extreme heat, cold, and complete vacuum. It even comes with its own gravity generator to allow its operation as normal in Zero-G areas. The "M" Pattern used by the Phoenixes is a slightly updated version of the out-dated 400. It comes with a few minor tweaks to its servos and reactor thanks to multiversal technolgy that gives it about a 10% increase in survivibility and strength than the original. Many are modifyed and upgraded by their user with a wide array of non-standard equipment. Finally, it comes standard with a 30mm bonded carbide combat shield to give the Marine at least some form of close quarters protection. Its upgraded reactor gives it nearly 3 weeks of operational energy and one week combat operations before it needs refueling. *CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit Pattern "PG": Named for the Marines that wear it, the Pirate's Guard, this armor is used by the battle-hardened men that protect Alan Schezar himself. Little is known about what upgrades this suits have over the ones used by other units, but combat scans and logs seem to show a near 50% increase in combat effectiveness and survivibility. Whether this is simply due to their superior training or their suits is still conjecture. *"Valkeria" body-suit and jetpack: Used by the Black Widows the "Valkeria", as some of the Phoenixes have dubbed it, body suit is an armor suit designed specifically for use by females. No male models are known to exist. The body suit is based on the Reaper bodysuit used by the units of the same name. Unlike their male counter-parts, the Valkeria used large, wing-like, thrusters that allow for a greater degree of movement and control of flight. This gives the Black Widow a much better handle on where and how to land, very much important with their tactic of jumping straight into a melee brawl. The body suit itself is lightly armored with only the most vital areas, chest, shoulders, knees, and head, covered by plating. The rest relies on durable fabric with gel-shock absorbers to protect the wearer. This layer is enough to protect the wearer from glancing blows, but poor at stopping direct hits. The jetpacks themselves are capable of folding around the wearer, distributing their weight over the whole of the body. This not only allows for easier acrobatic moves, but gives an extra layer of protection from attack as well. They are capable of limited flight, though only for short periods of time before their engines over-heat and need to cool. They have enough fuel for over ten hours of operation or three to four hours of combat use, depending on the demand placed on it. *S-98 Double-barreled guass shotgun "Face Shredder": The guass shotgun is a new weapons developed by the Phoenixes for close-quarter combat and ship breeching. Using the same magnetic acceleration of the C14, the guass shotgun launches a spread of tiny pellets that have been tipped with small claw-like protrusions to give them even more lethality. While these claws do cut the shotgun's effective range noticiablly, the enhanced killing power seems to be a fair trade out for the Phoenixes. A sawed-off variation is used by the Black Widows. While its already short range is lowered even more, its compact size and lethal close-range punch make it the perfect weapons for the close-combat specialized troops. Its nickname seems to have come about from the penchent of Black Widows to fire them a point-blank range into the head of their opponents. *5-4 Armored Infantry Suit: Originally based on the CMC- 660 used by firebats, the 5-4 is the power armor used by marauders and the Right Fist of the Phoenixes. Swapping out the incerator guantlets for Quad K12 "Punisher" Grenade launchers, the suit allows a wearer to provide heavy fire support to squads. It comes equipped with an autoloader backpack that can manufacture and load hundreds of Punisher grenades with only scrap metal and some specific parts. Much more heavily armored than the CMC-400, the 5-4 is far more survivable and able to withstand punishment that would utterly destroy other suits. However, this increased armor does come at the cost of being a much larger, and thus easier to hit, target. Currently, all Right Fist members still use the non gravity-distortion punisher rounds, though it is most likely only a matter of time till they switch over. *Thor siege walker "Thunder of Death": Named the Thunder of Death by its pilot, Scalieus, the walker is mostly unchanged from its Dominion standard. Armed with two "Thor's hammer" particle cannons in its arms, four 250mm Strike cannons, and two batteries of Javelin missiles the Thor is a virtual armory on legs. Encased in nearly a foot of pure deosteel armor and able to shrug off even the most hard-hitting of attacks, the thor is able to walk through enemy fire before unleashing its own withering barrage of fire. While it has not seen any major changes to its design as of yet, considering the Phoenixes skill at adapting new tech it is most likely simply a matter of time. *Thanatos Mk II: When Alan first struck against the Shyguys, many pointed out his lose of his walker, Thanatos, to show why he was not nearly as dangerous as he was previously. Those illusions were broken when he assualted the Lunar Mall. This new walker, called Thanatos Mk II, is a huge improvement over the original. Standing at 12ft, a full 2 ft larger than the original, the MkII has not only an increased payload but a far thicker and more advanced armor. It is armed with three different over-sized weapons: a rifle, a sub-machine gun, and a pistol, for use in defending itself along with a shock gauntlet built into each of its hands. Worst of all, it has been shown to have the miniturized Yamato Cannon first pioneered by the original Thanato, only far more destructive. Current theories as to what Alan uses to power the monsterous machine are far too divided to make any guess as is its full combat potential. Currently, the Shyguys are offering a large sum of Cs for any technical information on the machine. Space Forces Because of the nature of the Phoenixes fleet, trying to fit ships into different "classes" is all but impossible. No two ships of the fleet are exactly the same, thanks to most being salvaged and rebuilt. For this reason, they will instead be classifyed by size rather than the traditional method. *Fighters: In this area the Phoenixes are mostly uniform. Most fighters are Wraith fighters that were used by the Terran Domion before being replaced by the newer Viking. The Wraith is a space-superiority fighter designed for ship-to-ship combat. Armed with twin missile launchers and a small underbelly laser, the Wraith is rather outdated and underarmed. Its missiles are its only real source of firepower as its laser is far too weak to punch through most shields. Its lack of shields, paper thin armor, and rather low-powered engines make many rookie pilots dismiss it as a threat. They are quickly learn not to underestimate the fighter as its speed and evasive abilites are exeptional doubly so when combined with its cloaking field. The cloaking field is a marvel of Terran engineering, capable of not only hiding a ship from all bu the most advanced scanners but visably too. Many fighter pilots have lost their lives to ambush attacks from hidden Wraiths and most now fear to tail a Wraith for fear of being lured into the sights of a hidden one close by. *Frigates: Phoenix frigates are a wide arrey of differing ships, weapons, and equipment. Most are anti-fighter picket ships meant to ward off the nimble ships from the larger, more ponderous vessels. Typically, these ships are more sleek and graceful than other classes, seemingly taken from a more advanced race than the Terrans. However, most still have parts that are obviously of Terran origin. Their weapons range from simple flak turrets to plasma rotary cannons, but most are still very effective at warding off fighter and bomber strikes. *Destroyers: Much like the Frigates, Destroyers are as wide and varied as the pirates who crew them. Describing the general Phoenix Destroyer is all but impossible. If they have anything in common, it is their lack of any common feature. Ranging from sleek graceful ships to ponderous flying bricks, armed with small MAC guns to anti-partical cannons, armored paper thin to near invinicible. When it comes to Phoenix Destroyers, nothing is outside the realm of possibilities. *Cruisers:Nearly all cruiser currently in use by the Phoenixes are, or at least based on, the Behemoth-class battlecruiser used by the Terrans. While outdated, even by Terran standards, the cruisers are still forces to be reckoned with. Their armament and equipment varies from ship to ship, but most are armed with powerful laser batteries and a Yamato-Cannon. Currently, their are five known cruisers in the fleet of the Phoenixes, not including their flagship, the Leviathan. Their names are the Warmonger, 'Kraken, Black Death, Juggernaut, ''and ''Eizen Faust. *''Leviathan'': The flagship of the Phoenixes. Originally a Behemoth-class battlecruiser, the Leviathan has seen such extensive refits, modifications, overhauls, and repairs that it no longer fits that classification. Now the ship is something wholy its own. Armed with laser batteries, twin forward plasma batteries, havoc-anti-capital ship missiles, a gravitation beam, and an overcharged Yamato cannon, the ship is a virtual flying arsenal capable of leveling an entire city. Defensively, the ship has massive armor plates to protect it along with a powerful "reflect" forcefield modified from both DeepGround and Ingressan tech. Most dreaded of all, however, is its payload of nuclear missiles ready for launch at the command of Alan Schezar. Currently, it is unknown exactly what poweres the massive vessel or if these are all its capabilities. Most anylisis suspect these are only the tip of the iceberg on what the vessel is capable of. For now, there are only a handful of ships in the entire of the multiverse that could go toe-to-toe with the vessel and hope to escape.